


Jimmy Neutron: Shocking Effect

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3suggested this as a sort of sequel to my storyJimmy Neutron: Trial and Error.





	Jimmy Neutron: Shocking Effect

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested this as a sort of sequel to my story _Jimmy Neutron: Trial and Error._
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Home, the perfect place to unwind and relax. Or in the case of Cindy Vortex at the moment, to plot her very justified revenge!

A few days ago, at the Candy Bar, her pants had mysterious come to life AGAIN. Her khakis had stripped themselves off of her and then, making things worse, her panties gave her a hanging wedgie from the ceiling fan. And in front of all of her classmates!

It hadn’t taken a genius to figure out that a certain big headed ‘genius’ was responsible for that incident. And of course, the blonde girl wanted revenge. She was just going to need a little help putting together a plan, and that help should be arri- ***DING DONG***

“Huh, she’s early.” Cindy noted, going very to the front dor. Unlocking and opening it, she was greeted by none other than her very best friend, Libby Folfax. “Glad you could make it, Libby.”

Libby, age 11 like her blonde friend, was a dark-skinned girl with brown eyes and black hair that was styled into dreads that framed her face perfectly. Her clothing consisted of striped pink fading shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a pink choker collar. “No problem, girl. I heard about what happened to you at the Candy bar.” The girl couldn’t help but snicker a bit then. “And saw the videos.”

“Not Funny!” Cindy exclaimed as Libby walked in. Closing the door behind her friend, she added, “But that doesn’t matter, because once I get revenge on Nerdtron, whatever we do to him is what everyone will be talking about.”

The two of them headed upstairs to Cindy’s room. Once inside it, Cindy sat down on the bed and began digging through the drawer of her bedside table. “What are you looking for?” Libby asked.

“A notebook and a pen so we can start plotting his humiliation properly.” Cindy answered.

As Cindy did that, Libby glanced down for a moment and realized she still had her shoes on. “Might as well get these off.” After all, she certainly wasn’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Untying her shoes, she walked over to the bed to sit down next to Cindy, dragging her sock-clad feet along to floor in the process. Plopping down next o Cindy, Libby briefly caused their hips to brush against each other and a small static shock zapped them. Wincing, they ignored it as Cindy found a notebook and pen.

And then it happened.

Jimmy had expected the effects from the beam he’d shot Cindy’s pants and underwear with to simply wear off. For the most part, he’d been right. However, a signal was still implanted in them, just waiting for a spark to reenergize it.

Like a bit of static, arcing between them and unintentionally copying the signal onto Libby’s garments as well!

“Woah!” they both exclaimed as their pants suddenly made them leap up onto their feet.

“Cindy, what’s going on?” Libby asked nervously.

And unfortunately, Cindy already suspected exactly what was about to happen. “I think I know, but I hope I’m wrong…”

Both girls felt their pants unzipped and unbutton before dropping down to their ankles, exposing Cindy’s pink, polka dotted panties and Libby’s sparkly green panties. “What the hack?!” the latter girl exclaimed before she and Cindy were both tripped as their pants pulled themselves off of the girl to begin folding.

As their pants started folding up, their panties got to work on their end with Cindy’s underwear lifting the girl off her back with a frontal wedgie. “AYYYEEEEOWWW!”

“DYYYRRRGGHH!” Libby grunted as the back of her own underwear lifted up her hips, making her butt stick out before dragging her to her feet with a wedgie. “AHHH! Whatsss happeniiIIINGHH?!”

Mercilessly, the panties ripped into their cracks, bringing the girl up to their tiptoes and climbing up their backs as they squealed.

Then the underwear began lifting them off the ground in dangling wedgies, pulling them up to the ceiling as they kicked and squirmed. There was just one problem for this next step though.

The panties had nothing to hang from up there. 

Unable to complete their orders, the panties stopped lifting and dropped the girls onto the ground where they groaned in pain. “Uuuugghhh… is it over?” Libby asked, her butt twitching from the chafing it had gotten.

“I, AH, I think so.” Cindy answered.

It wasn’t.

Trying again, Cindy’s panties began lifting up in the back once more. “NAAAHHOOW! NOOOO!” reaching up, she tried to pull the lifting fabric down as her buttocks clenched around the cotton tearing into them.

“EEEYYOOWWIIEEE!” Libby cried, actually trying (and failing) to take off her panties as the fabric flossed her butt.

-

What had happened was fairly simple. 

Without anything to hang themselves (and the girls with them) off of, the panties kept resetting and trying again, repeatedly lifting the girls up to the ceiling and wedgieing them before dropping down again.

After several minutes though, the charge caused by the static shock wore off and the girl, with their panties stretched out like capes, whimpered on the ground; Their hands desperately trying to dig the cotton out of their butts.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml771702630']=[] 


End file.
